Team Tribal Shield
This Rescue team has currently been running the Rescuers Faction in Haven. Before they moved to Haven, they used to live in another continent where many Pokemon and rescuers roamed freely. However, that continent got taken over and kicked out all natives. Due to these events, all rescuers lost their jobs and couldn't go back for a few years. Now, instead, the members of Tribal Shield got the opportunity to start their own Rescuers faction when Haven began building multiple factions. In the past, there only existed rescuers in another continent. Asahavey A male Braviary who runs the Rescuers faction. He prefers to be called "Chief" rather than a "Leader." Back when he was a Rufflet , he lived in another continent that had rescue teams living all over. There were no other guilds or factions, only the rescuers. During one of his missions, he met and rescued a Pikachu from a forest wildfire. This Pikachu turned out to be a female Pikachu named Deseronto, and she joined Asahavey to be a member of his team. They've known eachother for a long time and thus are very close. Asahavey also gets lonely pretty easily, and often feels the need to cling to others. After meeting Ciqala and accepting him into the team, he learned to be less clingy due to the criticism he received from the new member. Still, that need to cling isn't completely gone. He gets teased often for being with Deseronto, and responds with "should I really repeat that we're just friends?" It used to bother him a lot, but now he ignores it. After having his team of three, he set out to take on more challenging missions. Ciqala was getting bored anyways, and thus Asahavey figured it was time for adventure. During one of the challenging missions, the team was attacked by a rampaging Garchomp . Asahavey decided to protect them and fight off the Pokemon. He got badly injured, and Ciqala took over to take down the Garchomp. Deseronto stood behind, knowing she was weak against the ground-type attacks. When the fight was over, Ciqala evolved into an Excadrill and picked up a fang that he knocked out of the Garchomp's mouth. He decided to give the fang to Asahavey, and complimented him for his initial protection. Asahavey was thankful, and now proudly wears the fang on his own beaded necklace. Age: 31 years Height: 5' 02" (1.5m) Weight: 104lbs (47kg) Nature: Lonely Characteristic: Often lost in thought Abilities: 'Keen Eye , Sheer Force '''Moveset: ' *Return *Crush Claw *Air Slash *Sky Drop Deseronto An assistant of Asahavey's for the Rescuer faction, Deseronto is a female Raichu who is actually shy around strangers. She remains in hiding inside the Rescuer HQ, only to come out when her friends are the only ones present. For quite a few years, she had been a friend of Asahavey's after joining his rescue team. When she first met him, she was lost and confused. She claims to have once existed in a "human" world, but her memories of it are faint. Most of her memories are now renewed with her experience in this Pokemon world. It took a while at first for her to get used to fighting and using Pokemon powers. Once she got used to the powers, she managed to be a great help for times that Asahavey would be in trouble during a mission. When Asahavey finally felt comfortable around her, he began to get really clingy. While Deseronto doesn't mind much, it used to be difficult adapting to. She understood how lonely he felt and had to be by his side more often than most would be in a friendship. Then, one day, a new member joined the team. A Drilbur named Ciqala became the second member of the team, and had a very defiant personality during the first few months. He was jealous of Asahavey's leadership and often picked on him and Deseronto. Deseronto disliked this attitude, and often got in fights with him. During one of their missions, Deseronto had helped her friends through a dark cave using her bright electricity. Unexpectedly, she came across thunderstone ores, and evolved during the cave expedition. Asahavey and Ciqala were impressed, while Deseronto was more-so shocked. Being immune to the thunderstone afterward, she decided to grab a chunk and wear it as a necklace. Over time, the thunderstone lost its energy and will not evolve other Pokemon anymore. Eventually, she got used to the new body, though it wasn't very comfortable at first. The team's leader was still a small Rufflet, and smaller than a Raichu. This motivated Ciqala to be even more teasing and often made Asahavey angry. Deseronto felt bad and decided to help Asahavey find a way to evolve. Now, the team is a fully-evolved trio that will look at challenges as easy tasks. However, due to being leaders of the rescuers as of recent, they cannot go on as many adventures as they used to. Deseronto doesn't mind the time they have to relax, though. '''Age: 29 years Height: 2' 04" (0.7m) Weight: 65lbs (29kg) Nature: Jolly Characteristic: 'Strong willed '''Abilities: 'Static 'Moveset: ' *Thunder *Double Team *Quick Attack *Discharge Ciqala Ciqala is the second assistant for Asahavey in running the Rescuers faction. He's a male Excadrill with a very rough surface and method of speech. His own teammates took a while to get used to his blunt and brutal behavior. Not much of his past is known, as he keeps it to himself. All that's known is his time with Tribal Shield. He's been on many adventures and missions, as well as been in many fights with others. Showing kindness doesn't come easily to him, though he does truly care for others. While he indeed has lots of strength, he prefers to use it on those who threaten him. He despises feeling inferior or weak, and does his best to show that he is neither one of those. As a Drilbur, he felt that he should take over as the new team leader due to his age and pride. He's older than Asahavey by a few years, and even today still feels that he should be leader. Instead, Asahavey and Deseronto simply stay out of his way and try not to order him around much. Ciqala appreciates this treatment, and spends a lot of his time doing what he wants. Currently, he wears reading glasses and reads a lot of books. He loves to learn new things and find any opportunity to use that knowledge to his advantage. When others ask him to choose between "brains or brawn," he firmly tells them that he already chose both. The scar on his right shoulder came from the Garchomp he fought to avenge Asahavey's defeat. As "payback," Ciqala took a fang from the Garchomp and gave it to Asahavey as a gift. Despite his very harsh attitude, he truly cares about the well-being of his friends. He'll use whatever strength and knowledge he has against those who oppose him or his loved ones. '''Age: 35 years Height: 2' 9" (0.8m) Weight: 97lbs (44kg) Nature: Adamant Characteristic: Likes to fight 'Abilities: 'Sand Force , Sand Rush 'Moveset: ' *Hone Claws *Drill Run *Sandstorm *X-Scissor